


Second

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses can be waved aside as a mistake. Second kisses can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

Their first kiss is a few hours old and was caused by Bradley's laugh that Colin loves so much it makes him angry. When Bradley's face had gone boyish and radiant like that and his eyes scrunched up at the corners, Colin had quickly decided he'd waited long enough and leaned over to kiss the laughing mouth. Bradley had stilled instantly and drawn a breath before responding. The abrupt silence had lasted, and lasted, through hands fumbling over jaws and necks, teeth colliding clumsily and surprised tongues sliding against each other, until it had been broken by a small noise of absolute need.

Then they'd heard footsteps and parted, but Bradley had kept giving Colin dazed looks all evening, astonished and incredulous and gradually more heated.

First kisses can be waved aside as a mistake ( _whoops, I tripped, sorry_ ). Second kisses can't, and now they're in the middle of theirs. The alley smells of cats and rubbish bins and jasmine, and Colin is shaking as he's pushed against the wall with Bradley's hands all over him and their tongues deep in each other's mouths. There's no turning back and it doesn't matter, because all Colin wants is to move forward.


End file.
